exitcornersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aether Irving/@comment-2601:1C2:5001:2640:C0C3:2269:A4D5:7B6E-20190105072924
Copied and pasted, I wrote this and originally posted thing in Beth's thing, but here's this. SPOILERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, in the latest chapter, chapter 25, I think, Ink is able to unlock the door of the room that Beth died in using the information that the voice in his head told him in the previous chapter. In the bathroom, Ink finds a painting, the glass smashed. The painting was Beth's murder weapon. This is confirmed by Rae, who earlier said that the shattered glass on the floor was.. some kind of glass(I forgot which). Maybe air glass or something? Anyway, it's usually used to make thin glass panes, like the panes that protect paintings when they're framed. Obviously, since Sent himself can't physically pick up a painting and kill someone, Ink comes to the conclusion that a contenstant had killed Beth, under Sent's orders, as Sent had earlier told Ink that Beth needed to die because Sent himself got scared. I, personally, think(though this is just a theory), that it was Aether who killed her. I think this because at the time of the murder, Sean and Triana were together, Liza and Ink were together, and Rae was resting because of his, yknow, arm situation. Or... lack of ar- anyway, the only people who were up and moving at this time was Aether and Beth, and they were very close to each other. Distance, I mean. We also know the least information about Aether, and that makes me think that she was originally the extra player that Ink mentioned. She's the most mysterious original contenstant, though her personality and friendliness towards Ink kind of makes her the easiest to trust, if that makes sense. Also, whoever killed Beth literally smashed her in the back of the head with a painting. you're telling me Aether didn't hear that, and she was in the room just across from her? Maybe, but I don't think so. She's also light, so Beth probably didn't hear her when she came in and was like "WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A PAINTING?" And some other contenstant(Triana again, I think) said that Beth probably didn't hear the person come in. I mean, it could've been Rae, but if he was working with Sent, I don't think he would bring Triana to the game, or, yknow, cut off his own ARM. Also, he's heavier, with louder footsteps, and I'm pretty sure smashing a painting on the back of someone's head with enough force to kill them is pretty dificult to do with one hand/arm. Rae murdering Beth wouldn't work, and wouldn't make sense. All the other contestants were paired up, and he's missing an arm, so Aether is the only one who could've done it. Aether working with SENT would also make sense, because we could rule out her actually being clarvoyent, as she would already know everything about the other contenstants. Her telling Ink that she's clarvoyant was probably just a 'I'm going to tell you this really unbelieable thing, because in this situation I have nothing to lose and no reason to lie to you.' kind of lie. And like I said, Ink trusts her. Remember, she's also a psych student as well, so I think she'd be pretty good at using the information she's learned from that to her advantage(well, might be, or that might've been a lie, too. I don't think Sean nor Ink have ever claimed to see her on campus before). And last, well, the last thing that I can think of, is that I think she's the only contestnat that hasn't had the really bloody- like- insides turning outside barfing. Ink has, so has Rae and Liza. Beth hasn't, I don't think, but she's dead, sooo. Sean and Triana not having it would make sense as well because they're new. So yeah, I think we should keep our eyes on sweet little Aether because she actually might be a murderer wokring with SENT. Or, hey, this could also be a virtual reality thing. -Ashley Silver